Shouting Matches and Bets
by SiriuslyLoony
Summary: Rose and Scorpius enjoy fighting. McGonagall and Slughorn are fond of betting. Poor Albus is stuck in the middle.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything goes to the genius J.K. Rowling.

**Shouting Matches and Bets**

"You're an egoistical prat!" Rose shouted at the platinum blonde haired boy who sat in front of her.

"Is that so? Well, you're a stuck up attention seeking bitch!" the boy countered, his blue-grey eyes glinting.

The two of them had started their shouting match ten minutes earlier. It was sort of a routine for them. One would begin with an inappropriate insult, and the other would get mad. They'd continue shooting offensive comments at each other until Albus intervened, or just progress to hexing each other into the next century.

At the moment they were seated in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Scorpius had wandered down to the Gryffindor table from the Slytherin side to chat with his best friend Albus. Rose's eyes had flashed between the two boys, her lips pressed into an annoyed line. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She shot an insult at Scorpius, and he retorted his own back at her. They'd escalated into a heated argument, and eventually a shouting match in ten seconds flat. Their hands were twitching subconsciously toward their wands. Albus had been eyeing the pair wearily until his little sister Lily poked him in the ribs, demanding he make them stop. Albus sighed, and called Rose and Scorpius' attention to himself.

"OI! Scorp, Rose. Shut it, will you? You're disrupting the peace." He gestured around the Great Hall, emphasising the silence. All eyes were on them now, even the professors and Headmistress McGonagall.

Rose and Scorpius snapped their heads up from their shouting to see all eyes in the Great Hall as well as Albus' smirking face turned to them. Rose flushed tomato red and mumbled incoherently before turning back to her half eaten breakfast. Scorpius' cheeks turned slightly pink and pulled a goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips, downing it all in one go. Albus smirked triumphantly, while striving up a conversation with Alice Longbottom who sat beside him.

And just like that, the Great Hall immersed back into a hum of chatter as usual, the arguing pair forgotten. No one except Headmistress McGonagall was watching Rose and Scorpius now. She had an unusual smile on her face, and her eyes, they... _twinkled_. The elderly witch was reminded irresistibly of a couple of students she'd taught a several decades ago; the very grandparents of the jet-black haired boy who was now talking animatedly with Alice Longbottom. She only hoped she would win the bet she and Dumbledore had going with professor Slughorn about when Weasley and Malfoy would get together. They had done the same to Evans and Potter. The staff of Hogwarts had a habit of betting, you see. She'd won that bet several years ago, of course. Slughorn had bet on June, sixth year. The Headmistress herself had bet on seventh year (she had been the one to make sure Evans and Potter both became Heads). And, she was going to win this bet too. It was only a matter of waiting until the next school year when both Weasley and Malfoy would be Heads, and the help of one matchmaker named Albus Severus Potter, and she'd be fifty galleons richer.

She was already imagining the red face of Ronald Weasley when he found out his daughter and her presumed arch nemesis were actually deeply in love. Oh, this was going to be very enjoyable. She would have to tell Dumbledore about her genius plot when she came back to her office. Very enjoyable, she thought again as she observed Malfoy, Weasley and Potter leave the Great Hall together, the red head and blonde already bantering lightly as their black-haired best friend sighed repeatedly. Maybe she'd even get an invitation to the wedding.

Wotcher! :)

This little thing just randomly popped into my head, and I had to write it. I hope you like it. It's my first story, so I'd like to know your thoughts on it. Any thoughts, really. If it's crap, or if you liked it, or if you want me write a sequel or something. Just tell me what you think, yeah? The review button is right there. You know what to do ;)

Yours,

SiriuslyLoony


End file.
